


Наставник

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roy Harper, Omega Verse, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Думать об Оливере как о наставнике — проще.





	Наставник

Стрела вонзилась в край мишени. Рой чуть слышно выругался, тряхнул ладонью, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, и приготовился к следующему выстрелу. Пожалуй, ему стоило остаться дома: он с самого утра чувствовал признаки приближающейся течки.

Замедленные, неуклюжие движения. Обострившееся чутье. Заинтересованные взгляды, от которых хотелось спрятаться.

— Разверни бедра, — посоветовал Оливер. — Сейчас покажу.

Он бросил что-то на стол. Звук был глухим, и Рой прикинул, надеясь отвлечься: что это, тренировочная эскрима или полупустой колчан?

Шагов Оливера Рой почти не услышал. Только почувствовал, как Оливер опустил руки на его бедра, вздрогнул и задержал дыхание. Ладони Оливера казались горячими и слишком большими, но он только поправил стойку — скупым, сдержанным движением.

Не как альфа. Как наставник.

По крайней мере, думать о нем как о наставнике было проще, чем как об альфе. Рой закрыл глаза, сделал медленный, глубокий вдох и снова натянул тетиву. Оливер отступил, но его взгляд все еще казался прикосновением — к плечу, к загривку, к неприятно открытой шее, — и Рой почувствовал, что краснеет.

В воздухе разливались запахи сосны, металла и нагретых солнцем камней, и Рою на секунду показалось, что он снова там, в заброшенном тоннеле метро: сердце стучит как бешеное, на запястьях ноют следы веревок, а легкие полны этим запахом.

Альфа. Капюшон. Оливер Куин.

Разумеется, Рой промахнулся. Сосредоточиться на мишени не удавалось. От запаха кружилась голова, пальцы на рукояти лука слегка подрагивали, а взгляд постоянно уходил в сторону. 

В сторону Оливера. «Черт», — подумал Рой, бессильно опуская лук. Мысли путались.

До начала течки, похоже, оставалось не больше пары часов, и Рой повернулся к столу. Открытый ноутбук, колчан с разнообразными стрелами, несколько дымовых гранат, связка ключей от помещений «Верданта» — Рой опустил лук рядом с ними и медленно поднял голову.

— Боюсь, — сказал он, глядя на Оливера, — в ближайшие два-три дня ученик из меня никакой.

Он постарался улыбнуться, но получилось, наверное, довольно жалко. Оливер смерил его взглядом и дернул уголком губ. Сейчас он не походил на Капюшона — на Зеленую Стрелу. Скорее, на того парня с фотографий в комнате Теи: слегка растрепанного, видимо, легкого на подъем и только самую малость хищного.

Рой сглотнул.

— Я знаю, что такое «течка», Рой, — Оливер оперся обеими руками на противоположный край стола, на секунду поджал губы, становясь почти привычным собой, а потом спросил: — Ты будешь с кем-то или один?

Он знает.

О чем? О вспышках желания, сменяющихся болью? О том, какими острыми становятся запахи альф? О том, как сложно сохранять контроль — даже зная, что в противном случае придется распрощаться со всем, что делает тебя тобой? 

Рой прикусил кончик языка.

— Один, — он неловко дернул плечом.

Рисковать не хотелось. Не имел он на это права.

— Рисковать, — повторил Оливер, обходя стол, и Рой с неожиданным смущением осознал, что сказал это вслух. — В каком смысле?

— Поддашься хоть раз, и ничего... — Рой запнулся, подбирая слова: повторить Оливеру в лицо то, что обычно говорили на улицах, он не смог бы, даже если бы хотел. — И ничего, кроме имущества, в тебе уже не увидят. 

К его руке Оливер так и не прикоснулся. Пальцы остановились в четверти дюйма от кожи — но чтобы понять это, Рою пришлось опустить взгляд. Прикосновение казалось настоящим, полным и болезненно похожим на ласку.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — тихо, будто стараясь не напугать, сказал Оливер. — Просто подумал, что мы могли бы...

«Мы», — подумал Рой. Он отступил — почти инстинктивно, — и запястье обожгло прохладой. Рой потер его, поднял взгляд на Оливера и неожиданно почувствовал, как в голове проясняется.

— Прости, — сказал Оливер.

Он пах густым сосновым жаром, растоптанными иглами и едва приоткрывшимися, немного липкими шишками. А еще жасмином и Глэйдс — дешевыми бургерами, бензином и мокрым асфальтом, — и Рой вздрогнул, узнав в этом запахе свой.

Время казалось тягучим, как смола — Рой замер в нем, неотрывно глядя на Оливера и с трудом осознавая: между ними всего два шага.

Оливер выглядел так, будто это было настоящим препятствием.

Глупости.

Оливер — альфа, и если бы он захотел... 

Рой чувствовал его взгляд и то, как теплеет запах, и концентрированное, почти физически ощутимое желание. Нельзя вырасти в Глэйдс, не научившись замечать такие вещи. Рой сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от вяжущего привкуса на языке, и отступил еще на полшага.

Оливер хотел его.

Но он не пытался приблизиться. Он не пытался по-настоящему прикоснуться. Не перекрывал путь к выходу.

Рой обошел его по широкой дуге и остановился у нижней ступени лестницы, не до конца понимая, почему. Он должен был уйти — пока Оливер не передумал его отпускать. Пока он сам может уйти, не думая о том, как это было бы: запрокинуть голову и подставить шею под клыки. 

По крайней мере, Оливер не отнимет лук и стрелы и возможность помогать людям. 

Оливер спас его. Оливер стал его наставником. Может быть, он отличался от альф из Глэйдс — хоть немного. 

— Рой, — позвал Оливер.

Рой сглотнул. Сжал пальцы на перилах лестницы. Он знал, что ему нужно вернуться домой. Запереться в полутемной комнате и забыть обо всем — о тяжелом и ласковом взгляде, об ощущении прикосновения, о желании подставить горло под зубы Оливера.

Он обернулся. Оливер стоял возле стола, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на него. 

— Я... — Рой запнулся, не до конца понимая, что нужно сказать. — Если ты хочешь...

Оливер пах сосновыми ветвями, сгорающими в костре, окровавленными наконечниками стрел и стынущими в морской воде камнями. 

Он пах, как Лиан-Ю, и от этого у Роя подгибались колени.

Он хотел сбежать. Он хотел остаться.

Оливер оттолкнулся от стола, сделал шаг к нему, и Рой сам не понял, как оказался на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Оливер медленно — подчеркнуто медленно — поднял голову. Прищурился, посмотрел с легкой насмешкой.

— Иди, — сказал он. — О «если» поговорим потом. Если, — он сделал короткую паузу, — ты захочешь.

Закрывая за собой дверь подвала, Рой подумал: захочу.


End file.
